The Begining
by wishlady
Summary: A young gnome must face the realities of her world. So to does her family


(AN) If you recognize it I don't own it. All info that you could recognize comes from real game play, maps, quests, and of course warcraft.

**The Begining**

A fierce glow of satisfaction radiated from large bright green, almond shaped eyes. It was the only visable indacation that anything had changed in the young gnome. At the age of 30 she was barely considered old enough to be out on her own, in fact she was only about the same age as a 15 year old human. Now that she had figured out how to use the bits of magic she had been practicing so hard she could ask for a Assertation of Competence. It would release her from under her parents control and that would mean she could go and get the real training she had been wanting for ages. In fact they would likely tell her she was unwelcome to return to her home as the magics she had learned were frowned upon, most especialy by her family. She was a warlock and those who trafficked with demons were shunned for the most part. These thoughts were in her mind as she filed the forms that would make her request a formal one. She would know in less than 24 hours whether she would be considered an adult or if she would remain kina to her familiy.

"Ixithalia Darkforge, you have requested this Assertation. There are requirements to pass from childhood to adulthood. Do you feel you have met the following, One a skill granted from you parents, two a skill that you have learned on your own, and three a method in which to support yourself." He watched the young gnome, he could remember her searching through the libraries searching for the tidbits of warlock lore. She had worked exceptionaly hard to be here today and he wanted her to pass. He, himself was a warlock but few knew that anymore. He was just the elder in charge of Kina, the young.

"Sir, I know that I have met these requirements." Her voice was strong and she spoke with a certainty rarely found in such young gnomes. "I have learned from my parents many skills, the one I bring to you is the ability to locate and identify herbs. I have learned many skills on my own, the one I bring to you is my abil;ity to use magic, specificly that of the seventh spiral, that of a warlock." She could hear the gasps from the gathered council and on lookers. She had just admitted that she was a practicing warlock, something few Kina ever even thought about let alone did. "As for my ability to provide for myself, I am capable of preparing brews and tinctitures for sale, an alchemist. These are the skills I bring for acknowledgment, I am Kinia." Her speech done she waited patiently for the verdict. She knew she had spoken well she was certain but it was still thier choice.

"Ixithalia Darkforge it is the decision of this council that you have provided sufficient proof of your capabilities. You are Kinia. May you walk the path of enlightenment." The gavel fell and there was silence. She was the youngest Kinia to have ever passed through these halls. Ixie bowed to the assembly and turned and walked away, there was a fight she still had to face, that of her families wrath.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"You What!!!?? You are not old enough to even consider being on your own and this stunt proves it. Kina is what you are and we will go down to the council in the morning and have the decision reversed." Her father was screaming at the top of his lungs and she was sure that every one in Iron Forge could hear him.

"No we won't. I am Kinia now and you can't change that all you can do is deall wth it. I'm leaving tomorrow morning and I would rather have you wish me well than leave with you still angry, please." Her voice was soft as she said the last. She knew that it would sink in and in the morning they would hug her and cry, at least that is what she thought.

"You may leave in the morning but you will take nothing from this house. If you leave I have no daughter and you will never return." with that he turned and stalked down the stairs to her parents private quarters.

She walked to the room she shared with her littlle brother and sat on the bed. What would she do if he didn't relent? She stared at the few items she had collected over the years and knew that she would leave them behind if she must, but she would take her backpack as she had spent a long time sewing, embroidrying and decorating it. It was hers.

"It's ok Ixie pappa won't let you leave like that he loves you. I know he does. Please don't cry. I love you to." Kendath was only 20 and was still avery much a child. He wanted her to feel better and to know that no matter what she did he would always love her.

"Oh, I know honey. He is just sad. I know, but I wish he would let go and let me live. I love you Ken and I want the best for you." Her eyes barely held back the tears as she thought about what it would mean if she could not come back to her family. Not see her little brother, her mother. Never talk sbout herbs with her dad or books with her mother. She loved her family very much but they couldn't see that if things kept going the way they were, there would be no home to come back to. The Lich King would destroy it all and there would be nothing left that was good and beautiful in the world. She held her brother as they slowly fell asleep in each others arms.

It was the hour before dawn as she crept up the stairs to the kitchen. She was surprised to see a single lamp shining from the table, more so to see her father sitting there fingering his old dagger. Quietly she walked in and sat across from him.

"I don't understand why you had to choose such a method of magic. There are mages that would have gladly taught you anything you wanted to learn. Why demons? Why you?" His voice almost broke as he stared st the straps of the sheath. "You are my only daughter, I watched you grow from a tiny baby to a beautiful young woman. You have your whole life ahead of you. If you leave, you will be hurt, you could even die. I don't want to see your body as it is brought for burial, or worse to have no news at all. I want you to finish growing up, to get married have kids of your own." At that point he stopped completely. His tears tracing lines down his cheeks as he watched his beloved daughter come around the table to him.

"I love you daddy and I always will, but this is more than us, it is more than just all gnomes. If we don't stop this now there will be nothing left to save. I want my brother to grow up with out the fear that he will be just another atrocity. I want you and mom to be able to walk from here to the market with out fear of dying for some bread. I had to do some thing. Anything. There are things you don't know, can't know and I love you, if I could tell you I would but you aren't meant to know them. I want my family safe even if I can't be. Please don't make it so that I can not take comfort in my family. Please." She ached with the knowledge that he could never know what she had done to safe guard her family. She wanted him to understand that she would do anything needed to keep them safe. "I love you daddy, I have to get ready."

"Wait,"he stared at the dagger again and smiled a sad smile, "take this with you. It was your grandfathers and mine, and now it is yours. You carry your family in your heart and safety in your hands. Please be careful, and come home when you need to." He closed her hand around the dagger and then when back upstairs to hold his wife while his daughter walked out into the dangers of the world.

*******************************************************************************************************************

(AN) Thus is the beginning of Ixie, Gnome Warlock realm of Alleria, of the guild Mistaken Identities.

I felt there were things that have never been explained and wanted others to see what I though about Gnomes and thier societies. I hope you have enjoyed this. Write me a review good or bad and I may continue her story. Feel free to e-mail me directly. Thank you to all who read these, and thank you to all who write these as well.


End file.
